The invention relates to a crusher; in particular, a crusher for solid fuel material.
In several incineration plants, which are designed to incinerate so called domestic fuel, such as wood chips, peat or similar, there are problems arising at the crushing stage, when the fuel material is crushed to the size suitable for burning or incineration. The combustion plant using so called domestic fuel can be driven with peat as well as with wooden chips. If the fuel material is merely wooden, it must be crushed before burning. On one hand, if the material consists of milled peat, it contains peat which is to be processed to the size suitable for burning, as well as bigger wooden parts, such as twigs, stubs and roots, which must be crushed into chips. Further, if the material consists of sod peat, it must be crushed to the size suitable for burning.